new year's block party
by XrawrXreptarX
Summary: this is kind of a sequel to "starstruck" but in this one, australia and america are officially dating. LONG STORY SHORT. denmark challenges america to a drinking contest and america wins. and after all of that, australia makes his move. WARNING: (like all my stories) Country names, some mentions of alcohol, smut, and also, a sparkly girl clothes america. you must read to find out.


Disclamer: I don't own hetalia, the mansion, Middlesister pink wine, or new years, or any other brand names mentioned in this oneshot.

WARNING: slash, country names, middlesister, and a toy.

Go get your yaoi nosebleed tissues from under the bed, girls. Things are goin' down!

AND FOR FRANCE:

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas hetalia, ou une maison, ou de nouvelles années ou toute autre chose mentionnée dans cette histoire.  
AVERTISSEMENT: slash, les noms de pays, et un jouet  
bien, ici vous allez. obtenir votre yaoi saignement de nez tissus parce que c'est Goin 'Down!

~~~~~~~~~NOW, FOR THE BLOCK PARTY~~~~~~~~~

it's been two weeks since australia and america started dating. Now it's new year's eve and _this_ year, australia was hosting the new year's block party at his mansion. Everyone from austria to urkraine showed up, the giant house was booming with music, laughter, and the occaisonal "POP!" of a champagne or wine bottle. And sometimes the scream of a country being freaked out by russia's lead pipe.

A few minutes later, the guests started getting antsy.

australia turned and closed the door that lead to his and america's bedroom.

"america! You've had 364 days to get ready for this party! When are you gonna come out of the bathroom? I gotta pee!" australia shouted from the other side of the bathroom door, doing up the rest of his tie. "we still have to address the guests as host and hostess of the party." he added. "hold on a minute, dude! Just putting on the finishing touches to the outfit" america shouted back.

~~~~~~~~~~SOON AFTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

finally, australia was ticked. Not to mention that his bladder was about to explode. "don't look" america said, opening the door. Australia sighed in annoyance and covered his eyes. "ok...now, open!" america shouted, hoping australia would like the 'outfit'. "fine, but make it qu-" australia was cut off when he saw his boyfriend in a sparkling american flag dress, a matching headband with both of their flags, gloves with his flag on the left and america's own on the right glove, an american flag choker, and sparkling red high heels. And to top it off, pearl earrings, sparkling black mascara and ruby red lipstick. "so, do you like it?" america asked, twirling around in the new getup, not to mention that australia could almost see the other's asscheeks _considering_ how short it was on him. Australia walked up to america and brushed his hair behind his ears. "i think it's _beautiful- _but.. where are your glasses?" australia said romantically while questioning the other, pressing a chaste kiss to america's ruby lips. "uh, australia, aren't you gonna use the toilet?" america asked. Suddenly australia cleared his head. "y-you're right. Um, i'll be _riight _back" he said, running into the perfume smelling bathroom. America sighed, sitting on the bed. "boys. Such a tease." he giggled to himself. "AND NOW FOR THE 14TH TIME AT THIS MANSION, I PRESENT THE HOST AND THE HOSTESS OF THE OFFICIAL NEW YEAR'S BLOCK PARTY, JETT KIRKLAND AND ALLISON STAR!" america heard the speaker's voice blare and ran over to australia. "Dude! We're gonna be late!" he shouted as australia was already opening the door. When the door to the bedroom was opened. The lights were finley dimmed, the DJ's turntables stopped playing waiting music. And most of all came australia walking towards the carpet with america holding his arm as if they were in the 50's.

"ladies and gentlemen, I, and my _girlfriend_ would like to welcome you into our mansion to celebrate the final 2 hours before 2014! now that the boring, 'get-to-know-eachother' part is over. Let the real party begin!" australia shouted, after that sentence, it cued the DJ to start playing _real music. _"how's the party so far? Did the servants decorate it to your liking?" australia shouted over the skrillex. "totally, everything is _amazing, _especially the giant stars hanging off the ceiling" his wonderful boyfriend shouted back. All of a sudden denmark came up and gave australia and america shots. "drink it, it's middlesister!" he screamed.

LIKE, 30 MINUTES AFTER DENMARK CHALLENGED AMERICA TO A DRINKING CONTEST.

"i think I need a nap" denmark slurred, collapsing off the barstool onto a floor drenched in confetti. "ha! The hero wins again!" america shouted, occuring to both norway and australia that he was also wasted, australia even noticed that america stopped doing his angelina jolie voice impression. All of a sudden, norway went and dragged off the hammered denmark, knowing that _he _would deal with _that_ back at their place. While on the other hand, america almost tumbled off the barstool himself, australia caught him. And felt some sort of bathing suit material under his dress. "hey! Naughty _~hic!~_ australia, we can't do that here" the wasted america thrown over australia's shoulder shouted. Almost blowing their cover. Australia put his hand over his mouth when they got to the bathroom. "alright, america, you're obviously wasted, so how about we call it a night, huh? I'll have the guards escort everyone out, 'cause you're about as drunk as england would get." he said. America licked his hand "ugh! The fuck, bro?" australia said, wiping his hand on the jet black pants that matched along with the tux while his wasted boyfriend, on the other hand, started singing show tunes. "let's get naked~ and sing show tunes!~" america's singing echoed through the walls. "we have 75 minutes before the ball drops, we need to re-sober you." australia said while America was giggling when australia said 'ball drops' "tee hee, you said balls" he giggled. "ha ha, very funny. Ok, now go dunk your head in there and spill." australia said in a stern voice, still sitting there watching america do nothing. Finally, after 3 minutes america said something. "australia, it's been 400 million years since we fucked." he said, groping

australia's dick. "it's only been a few da-" "NO! I KNOW IT'S BEEN 600 MILLION YEARS AND YOU KNOW IT TOO!" america screeched. Probably causing attention outside of the bathroom walls. Australia immediatley shoved a hand over america's lipstick covered mouth. "stop screaming! The more you scream, the more you-mfh!" australia was muffled when america toppled him with a kiss attack. "i like you." america said with lust obviously in his voice. "well, if you like me, then why don't you kiss me again? There's a reason why we're dating." australia said seductively, bending his knee so america's crotch grinds up against it. America keened at the friction from the sensation. Australia could feel a heat starting there. "you like that don't you?" he said, rubbing the other's crotch even more. Australia lifted up america's dress and felt the velvety underwear again, slipping his hand inside, he rubbed the soft skin that was his boyfriend's, australia heard america holding back his moans. "don't hold your voice back, I want to hear you moan" australia seduced, moving his hand to the front of the bikini and gripping the half hard america. "ah! I don't want to get the underwear dirty-hnn" he moaned, australia felt precum already dripping out into the undies. "aw, only a fewpumps and you're already _this_ horny?" australia said, pushing himself and america against a wall. "n-no! Don't look! I d-don't want you to see...ah" america moaned, the tip poking out of the underwear. Australia lifted up the dress, seeing the australian flag panties, slightly stained. "aw, _my _flag? I like it." australia said, pulling down america's undergarment. America moaned when his manhood hit the cold air of the bathroom. Australia kissed the nipples, hardened from lust and cold air. "please australia, not here..nh" america moaned from the feeling of ecstacy and lust taking over. Once australia was done, america wrapped his leg around australia's waist, one of the high heels falling off. "e-enter..me..ah" america moaned out. And australia did what was instructed, and slipped off the dress so australia could see his boyfriend's naked form. All for australia to see. And _only _for australia to see. He looked into the trusting cerulean eyes, sparkling from the contacts, and glazed with lust. Australia pushed inside, he connected his lips with america's ruby ones to muffle the sounds of pleasure the blonde was generating. Australia started moving slowly. When their lips parted, america's mouth slowly dropped open in a silent scream, panting and making low moans occaisonally, a few minutes later, america lifted his other leg onto australia's waist, signaling he wants more. Australia went faster into the blonde. Hitting his sweet spot a few times. America forced his mouth onto the brunette's. Moaning and screaming into it as he felt australia come into him. A few thrusts later, america came into australia's hand. And both of them toppled onto the floor. A couple of minutes later australia's member fell out of the other. This made america whine at the loss of australia inside of him. "we need to get cleaned up" australia said, petting america's bangs back behind his ears. It really wouldn't matter anyway considering they pretty much fall out whenever america moved his head. But australia liked it either way. "but I'm tiiired" america yawned. Crawling around the floor to find his underwear on the toilet seat. And rolling australia over on his stomach to get the dress out from under him. "don't worry, it's almost midnight, then we can send the maids to clean and _we_ can go to bed" australia explained, staring at the other as he's flipping the dress from inside out. "yeah. I'm not even gonna ask for a dick tonight" america said as he was sliding the panties back into the dress. Australia blushed at the phrase, hoisting himself up and tucking the remaining evidence of their "good time" into his pants. Australia walked up to the light switch and turned it off as america opened the door. Their living room booming with _the best melodic dubstep remix 2013. _"hey! There they are!" prussia yelled, charging up to them and practically tackling them. "yup, we're here, so what did we miss?" australia asked. "well, after you both went to the bathroom. France made this joke about how america never misses a party, so he _must _be depressed or something, then england came and said 'yeah that must be suspicious' and then I went and cut in, then there was this huge fight, england was unconcious, security got involved, and west? Really?, anyway, he escorted france off the premises, france took his body home. You know france enough by now and how he _loves _to fuck people when they're sleeping, then austria and I, well let's just say there was a cherry and a shotglass involved." prussia stopped to take a breath. "_THEN _this weird thing happened when the DJ's laptop was fucked up because she spilt a redbull on it! Then we had to listen to 95.3 until some maids came in with a new laptop for her. And now we're listening to melodic dubstep 30 minutes later. So , anything fun you guys did in the bathroom?" prussia asked, summarizing what happened while the other 2 were off fucking. "oh! Uhh, allison got sick and threw up all the wine from that drinking contest with denmark, is all." australia explained, looking over to the other's face. Prussia glared at them for a brief moment. "she pregnant?" he asked. Poking america's stomach, america slapped his hand away. "no! And If I was, I still wouldn't tell _you_" he said. Clutching australia's chest for balance, trying to hide the discomfort in his ass. "AND NOW SAY HELLO TO THE NEW YEAR!" the DJ announced, shutting off the music and turning on the Panasonic. The ball was just setting in motion before everyone, (yes including australia and america) gathered around to watch. Everyone started chanting the countdown to 2014. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR" all of the countries screamed, all of a sudden, a remix came on and everyone started dancing, the lasershow going off all over the room. Confetti cannons sounding throughout the house. Australia tilted america's head towards his face. "happy new year, america." australia said. Kissing him. "happy new year too, australia" america replied, tackle hugging him. And throughout the night. (well, 'till 2 AM) everyone started to leave, as the DJ was packing up her equipment. "nice party, and..nice couple you two are. You're really meant for eachother" she said, closing the burning laptop and taking it into her arm. "see ya next year" the DJ said, pulling down the pink beats solos off of her head, and walking out the door, taking off in her mustang. And just like that. Everyone left as quickly as they came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER ONE BATHTIME LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

america flopped down in the bed next to australia, laying his head into the brunette's arms. "this was fun. Kinda sucks now that every year I have to dress up like a girl. Not like I mind, or anything. Just a lot of hard work." he whispered. Dozing off. "don't worry, let's just take it easy tomorrow, hm?" australia said. "stay in bed all day, cuddle, and most importantly, make the maids make _us _food tomorrow. Would you like that?" australia asked, pressing a tiny kiss to america's forehead. "yeah. Now can I sleep?" america asked. Closing his big cerulean eyes. "totally, g'night, mate." australia said while nestling america closer to his chest.

And in 20 minutes. They both drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT'S ALL FOLKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HOW WAS IT?

Prussia is sure talkative.

And, the reason why _this _story took so long is because writing is a painstaking, back killing job.

First on fanfiction, you have to make sure the story isn't too detailed. If you want the detailed versions of my stories, go to wordpress.

THEY ARE GRAPHIC. LET ME WARN YOU NOW.

Anyways, this little marvel is to get in the spirit of new year. Actually, this has been sitting in my laptop since late december, so I kinda lied that it was new.

BUT. HAVE A HAPPY AUSTRALIAXAMERICA FILLED NEW YEAR.

3∞


End file.
